


Blue Eyes

by TheHatterTheory



Series: Nothing Is Sacred [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Death, F/M, Insanity, Oneshot, Stand Alone, waaaaaaaaaaaangst, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something dark brushed against his consciousness, an icy blue shadow that burned and singed, warning of darkness within it's confining whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes

By: The Hatter Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

* * *

He stared at the blue eyes blinking up at him. The smile that had been in those blue eyes when they had met was gone, leaving room for only fear, for doubt. They were not the blue eyes he remembered. She was not afraid of him, had never been afraid him. They had fought, clashed, raged at one another time after time, fighting with words and power until there was nothing left but their contrition for something barely remembered before falling into one another's arms.

But there had never been fear.

Why was she afraid? Why did she doubt? She had never doubted.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't speak, and he stared down at her, feeling himself grow more angry with each passing second. There wasn't a time in memory that she had not been ready with a comeback, that she had not been afraid to speak her mind. Why did she hesitate now? Her body trembled, as if words escaped to get out, pushing against the very boundaries of her skin, bottled up inside of her until they clattered inside of her.

She was shaking, and not from desire. That hadn't happened since she had faced him down and spoken the words that had wound around his heart and found the cracks, forcing herself in until there had been no choice but to submit or die to escape the thought of her.

"Please, please let me go," She whimpered.

She was cowering away from him, her voice ragged and cracking with the sound of tears.

She was _cowering_. What had happened to his mate, the strong, prideful creature that stood up to anything and everything? His Kagome, that stood defiantly in the face of all obstacles and threw herself into danger, would never tremble or whimper when afraid. He wasn't sure she even knew the meaning of the word, foolhardy creature that she was.

"Kagome," He murmured, bringing a clawed finger up to her tear stained cheek.

"Please let me go," She whispered again in her broken voice.

"Mate," He started, uttering the name that had always earned him forgiveness. He tried to sooth her through their bond, but found only shadowed darkness, a vast, endless emptiness beyond it. How had that happened? When? Why wasn't she responding? Had she shut herself off from him, had he done something so bad that she had closed herself away, found some way to hide?

"I'm not her!" The voice shouted.

Something shattered inside of him. Fractures spread out, a mirror that fell away, shard by shard until the truth was revealed.

A loud crack reverberated through the air, snapping through the silence and around him, echoing in his ears but not truly heard. The soft thump that followed went unnoticed even as he watched her fall.

Blue eyes stared back up at him from a foreign face.

How foolish. He had seen the blue, been drawn in. But it was the wrong blue, it was not the stormy sapphire depths that he had drowned in. They were merely sweet sky blue, a blue that belonged to a woman that could not be, was not in fact his mate.

Flashes of blue, none of them the _right_ blue.

Where was she?

He left the body lying on the ground, walking on without even noticing it, indeed, it was the furthest thing from his mind, which already searched for clues about his missing mate. His senses searched for her along their bond but found only an abrupt end.

Where was she?

Something dark brushed against his consciousness, an icy blue shadow that burned and singed, warning of darkness within it's confining whisper. He fled from it, searching beyond the end of the bond, looking for the welcoming softness that had always laced through it, whispering sweetly to him.

Her voice soothed through his mind like a dark wave, banishing the burning chill and wrapping around him, piecing the mirror back together.


End file.
